The Summer Trip
by Oriental Ramen
Summary: This story is about Sakura going on a trip obviously. Sakura has a dream about a boy. Who might the boy be? Read to find out. S&S!
1. Default Chapter

Okay I don't own Cardcaptors or Card Captor Sakura. This is also my first fanfic that I am posting so don't be mean. Try not to flame me either. This is a story that I am only using the characters. None of the events that happened in the real show actually happened. Sakura and the others are 18. Sakura knows how to drive and Tori lives in America. Sakura still lives in Japan in an apartment that she just got. Madison on the other hand lives in England with Eli. Li lives in Hong Kong and is the Leader of the Li Clan. Julian still lives in Japan and works at Sakura College. He is the History Teacher. Sakura's father still lives in the house but was always writing books of all that he has learned and he needed peace and quiet so Sakura moved. Sakura has a part time job as a singer. She sings at a club and her part time manager is Rika. Kero lives with Tori until Tori came back which was when he told Sakura that she is supposed to be the Card Mistress. Okay now we can get on with the story. Finally!  
  
The Summer Trip *Prologue*  
  
One day Sakura was singing at the "Sugar Club" She was singing her favorite song and then all of the sudden two people were fighting as usual. Rika got really mad. It was the last straw. She went up to them and pulled their ears and said, "Shut the heck up! I can't stand you two anymore! You two act like little kids playing roughhouse!" Then they were frightened and stopped talking and fighting for the rest of the night. So Sakura went on with her singing and was shocked that Rika ever did that. She was always quiet, shy, and well never mean. I guess Sakura can't call her that anymore.  
  
**Later that Day**  
  
Sakura was exhausted so she went home and said hi to Kero who she knew since she was 10 when she needed to catch the clow cards. The clow cards have been caught for quite a while and they have been turned into Star Cards. Kero of course was playing on the video game. He was playing Final Fantasy IX. He just couldn't seem to beat the end boss. So Sakura decided not to bother him. Sakura went directly to her bed and when she lay on her bed and fell fast asleep.  
  
**Sakura's Dream** "Who are you?" a quite confused Sakura asked. "I am...." the boy started to say before there was a lightning bolt that hit the ground. As soon as it hit the ground the ground started to break. "Noooo! Help me! Please Help me!" Sakura screamed helplessly as she heard her name being called and she woke up. "Sakura, Sakura, Sakura! Are you okay?" "I think Kero. I just had this strange dream." Sakura replied to Kero. "Oh. Well what was it about?" Kero asked with great curiosity. "Well I was at this one place with another boy..Then I asked what his name was and he started to tell me but then the floor started to break apart." "Weird is what I think. It didn't look anything like the brat. Or did it?" "I am not sure Kero. I am not sure."  
  
To be continued..  
  
Well that is it for the prologue. It has taken me awhile to finish actually knowing what it would turn out like. Who could the boy be? Why did Kero ask if it was the brat? When is the first chapter coming? I don't know but it will. Anyway it will get more interesting so wait and see. Hopefully it will get better but I don't know. Well right now how bout reviewing my story. I would appreciate it. Well, buh-bye for now. 


	2. The Summer Trip Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Cardcaptors/Card Captor Sakura. In this Chapter we will be viewing how Eli and Madison are doing. Chapter 2 "Ya know what Eli? I wonder how Sakura is doing? The last time we saw her was when she finally got over that bad boyfriend of hers." Sakura's best friend Madison stated. "I hope Sakura is doing better. At least she is to her cheerful self right now." Eli replied. "Somehow I think something is going to happen in Japan. I just don't know what." "Are you saying that maybe we should go, Madison?" "Yeah that is exactly what I think, Eli. I am afraid something bad will happen to Sakura." "Are you still communicating with Li?" "Of course I am I am not a fool. He just won't write anything to me. I am worried something has happened to him." "Is he still going to marry Meilin just for the clans sake, Maddison?" "He has decided not to marry Meilin. He says he is going to ask the one he loves soon to marry him. I wonder who it could be? Anyway Meilin is married to this handsome American, Josh so I heard." "You aren't going to ditch me are you? I mean I already have proposed to you haven't I?" "Of course you proposed to me. I am not going to ditch the one I love for someone who I think might be more handsome than you?" "Are you suggesting that we go to Japan and check out how Sakura is doing are you?" "You aren't reading my mind are you? You know I hate that but yes that is exactly what I mean. Plus you are going to have to wear one of my costumes if we are going to Japan. Got it? "Roger ma'am. Now you start packing while I get us some tickets so we can go to Japan." "K." TBC. Well that is it for this chapter. Madison and Eli are engaged? Well it seems so. There are going to Japan? What is going to happen when they get there? How come Li is not responding to Madison's letters? Meilin is married to another guy? Where is Li or is he still in Hong Kong? Find out in the next chapter. Review Please?! 


End file.
